Project:Chat/Logs/13 May 2018
01:20:53 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Nightshade: cant find any vandalism 01:39:20 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 02:09:59 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" dead 04:51:29 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" no u 06:27:03 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 07:41:27 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 07:41:37 hi, play with diep.ip 07:42:19 diep.io/#23867717001C6311ED 08:00:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" 08:00:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" and yes, my elite crasher dud on my discord pfp is dead 08:00:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" you can only view it from discord. 08:06:55 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 09:40:08 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 09:43:35 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 10:25:44 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 10:26:17 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 10:26:56 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 10:26:56 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 10:27:05 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 10:28:26 Hi. 11:09:56 bored 11:50:26 1! = 2!/2 => 1! = 1 11:50:26 0! = 1!/1 => 0! = 1 11:50:43 -1! = 0!/0 => 1! = Inf 11:51:16 -2! = -1!/-1 => 2! = -Inf 11:51:55 there's 1 way to arrange -1 objects and 2 ways to arrange -2 objects 11:52:13 Therefore 1 = Infinity and 2 = Negative Infinity 11:53:08 -1*-2 = Negative Infinity 11:53:19 try to unprove it 11:53:23 it a sort of paradox 11:54:21 Neg. Inf. : -2 = 11:54:26 1-2 = Infinity 11:54:44 infinity +2 = infinity 11:54:58 1 = Infinity 11:55:48 All numbers above or equal to 1 are infinity, All numbers below 1 with the exception of 0 are negative infinity 11:55:54 2 = negative infinity AND positive infinity 11:55:58 2 = Undefined 11:56:35 All numbers above and below 2 except 0, along with any complex number or equation in the world. Are all undefined and don't work 11:58:27 And infinity is the same no matter negative or positive 11:59:05 0 is the ONLY thing that makes sense 11:59:24 Everything is Unintelligible and Nothing makes sense 11:59:38 both expressions are the same. 12:01:12 I have just proven that Nothing exists and that Everything is infinite with simple math and logic 12:01:24 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:01:31 Hello? 12:01:35 hi 12:01:37 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Everything is Unintelligible and Nothing makes sense 12:01:37 <Özün_Oldun> Surely that includes yourself? 12:01:40 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" and hello Enig. 12:01:41 yes 12:01:48 therefore, since i know everything 12:01:50 i am god. 12:02:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" And you call yourself an atheist? 12:02:10 yes 12:02:18 therefore i am an oxymoron 12:02:27 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" You are also a moron- ishot/i 12:02:41 also an oxymoron 12:02:56 Sometimes.... 12:03:04 therefore i am everywhere and also do not exist 12:03:12 *this is gonna be a little lewd but this is just how I feel* 12:03:28 I want to suck my own... 12:03:34 dont continue 12:03:38 i understand the sentence 12:03:41 en 12:03:45 better leave it like that 12:03:48 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" But do you have the physical agility needed to do it? 12:03:49 as a sort of mini censor 12:03:52 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" also 12:03:52 i mean 12:03:54 some have tried 12:03:58 No... 12:03:58 broken spleen and spine thoooo 12:04:04 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" therefore i am everywhere and also do not exist 12:04:04 <Özün_Oldun> >Khitrish Mapping does not exost 12:04:07 technically 12:04:09 But I just want to suck anyone... 12:04:10 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" exist* 12:04:18 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Can 12:04:19 *fancy mode* 12:04:23 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Can't help you with that. 12:04:27 Ze human male can technically fuck itself 12:04:34 by bending ze long part into le hole 12:04:36 but seriously 12:04:38 it IS possible 12:04:40 dont ask 12:04:41 Probably because I'm just very tired of everything right now. 12:04:47 i've seen everything in this world 12:04:54 and i don't like half of it 12:05:00 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:05:03 Have you? 12:05:04 shit 12:05:10 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 12:05:18 !nick ursuul 12:05:20 This submit button looks horrendous. 12:05:23 ikr 12:05:25 y 12:05:34 cant you like 12:05:35 idk 12:05:36 PRESS ENTER 12:05:38 I actually kinda like i- *shot* 12:05:47 it looks out of place 12:05:47 it doesnt look bad really 12:05:49 but i dont see the use 12:05:54 mobile i guess 12:05:57 kinda in the wrong place as you said 12:05:59 What the hell was that? 12:06:02 am 12:06:06 Really? 12:06:08 I PROVED I AM GOD AND I DO NOT EXIST 12:06:12 NOTHING EXISTS 12:06:15 EVERYTHING IS INFINITE 12:06:19 Hooray. 12:06:24 I am against that conversation. 12:06:29 Sorry Tudor. 12:06:38 did you see my beautiful mathematic logical proof? 12:06:39 Honestly I wouldn't care 12:06:53 Aaand I need to leave for dinner 12:06:54 I probably didn't just say "fuck off" to a friend... 12:06:54 -!- Enigmium was kicked from Special:Chat by Özün Oldun 12:06:55 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 12:06:58 goodbye folks 12:07:04 Bye. 12:07:07 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:07:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" also dat kick 12:07:13 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" alright bye for real 12:07:31 OY WAIT 12:07:34 HOW DEER YE 12:07:47 I just don't want them. 12:07:58 understandable 12:08:03 Now... 12:08:05 What if I say... 12:08:09 i also kill every scientist in half life and black mesa 12:08:10 "kys" 12:08:15 hmm 12:08:16 ... 12:08:26 LETS TEST OZUN- (insta permban) 12:08:37 What are the kick phrases? 12:08:43 Joining chat: 12:08:47 Is "go fuck yourself" one? 12:08:50 Normal People: Hi/Hello 12:08:54 How is that not. 12:09:08 Archprophet: Khitrish Mapping: ARCHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 12:09:22 Me: He- (Kok) 12:09:25 oh shit 12:09:28 i see what i have done 12:09:31 (Kek)* 12:09:35 AH SHIT 12:11:12 You messed up the bridge. 12:12:00 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I go away for 1 minute and this happens. 12:12:05 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ONE MINUTE. 12:12:25 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Temporarily on mobile, but not for long 12:13:05 Did you really expect to see a good sight. 12:13:27 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" To be honest, not from them. 12:13:44 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Does discipline not exist? 12:23:27 what does does mean? 12:26:47 Specific version of "do". 12:29:00 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:29:29 I feel bad. 12:29:37 All the time. 12:34:06 Holy shit 12:34:08 i just realized 12:34:14 gmod isn't based off half life 2 12:34:21 its based off half life 2: deathmatch 12:34:35 stunstick, SLAM, Kill icons, No supercharged gravity gun 12:46:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-vdp2AVAFn0 12:47:34 Rise and shine, Mr. Freeman 12:47:37 Rise and shine 12:47:55 Not that I imply you have been, sleeping, on the job. 12:48:01 Noone is more deserving of a rest 12:48:18 And all the effort in the world would have gone to waste, 12:48:20 until 12:48:20 ... 12:48:22 Well... 12:48:37 Let's just say your... "Hour" has come again 12:48:54 The right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world 12:49:02 So wake up, Mr. Freeman 12:49:11 Wake up and... Smell the ashes. 13:52:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hi 13:52:42 Hello? 13:53:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" img="media.discordapp.net/attachments/405449099035279372/445221769310371840/unknown.png" 13:54:10 What's that? 13:54:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" a tank I like to call "Scarab" 13:54:57 I just beat a game with scarabs in it... 13:54:59 coincidence? 13:55:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" aaaa 13:55:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" i had a coincidence yesterday 13:55:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" when my friends asked why did i spill water and i said "idk", i saw the spill and it was a question mark! 14:30:48 I am a broken person. 14:37:09 kms 14:41:28 hooho 14:41:29 en 14:41:29 no 14:41:32 you're not 14:41:34 i'm 14:41:43 i do things more horrible than you imagine yourself doing 14:41:47 and i barely feel bad about it 14:42:47 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I do not trust that statement 14:43:44 Im so pissed off right now. 14:51:11 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 14:58:00 tidal 14:58:02 beelieeevee mee 14:58:16 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Nah. 15:10:32 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 15:13:04 play with diep.io, crash the computer 15:13:28 diep.io/#2396139300F0F38AF8 15:13:54 so hardest, oh 15:20:53 i love how half life ai is 15:21:08 instead of boring "Stand and shoot" or "Chase and kill" enemies 15:21:12 they actually have tactics 15:21:21 no more than 2 combine soliders in a squad can shoot the player 15:21:25 they have grenades 15:21:28 different weapons 15:21:31 and move while shooting 15:21:33 and take cover 15:21:36 they're smart 15:21:39 not berzerk 15:25:27 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 15:25:35 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 15:42:18 people say that unholy mountain is very hard in super meat boy 15:42:20 err 15:42:23 i cant beat the hospital 15:42:30 and i finished unholy mountain very easily 15:42:30 the fu 15:43:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Utkar" Hello there! 15:45:24 hi 15:45:25 utkar 15:45:27 one question 15:45:32 do you know super meat boy 15:45:41 because imma re-finish unholy mountain 15:45:58 i'm attached to that game like glue molecules 15:46:17 and to the half-life series and first portal like electrons to a nucleus 15:46:32 and to portal 2 like neutrons to protons 15:48:00 worship gaben 15:48:10 wait no 15:51:02 worship Mike Morasky, Kelly Bailey and Marc Laidlaw 15:52:23 Find orange pentagon needed 16:05:51 Bandage* BANDAGES ARE WHAT YOU NEED TO FIND 16:20:16 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 19:36:31 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Ugh 21:20:53 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 22:05:16 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:05:48 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 2018 05 13